


Minutes that Matter

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Red Riding Hood Elements, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Re-imagine a fairy tale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written in 2013 for a competition where I didn't place but I rather enjoyed the end result. Big thanks to [icicle33](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/) who had beta'd my work.

It is a lie. Whatever you have heard about the creation of werewolves is a lie. A bite from a werewolf does not turn you into a werewolf. In this world, things are not that simple, but Remus does not know this.

No, Remus, like most other boys, is full of laughter and carelessness. Always a bit late but always ready to be of service. Remus often brought homemade jams and biscuits to his grandmother. Today is simply another one of those days where Remus makes the trip to his grandmother’s house. Wearing his favourite red jumper, Remus holds his basket of goods tightly as he leaves his house, a handful of minutes late.

Being a few minutes late is nothing to mourn. But in those few minutes, Remus missed the patrolling hunters who warned of a wolf in the area, he missed seeing the wolf enter his grandmother’s house, and most importantly, Remus missed seeing the wolf hide in the wardrobe when he knocked on the door.

Without waiting for an answer, Remus walks inside his grandmother’s house. After slipping off at the door, Remus places his basket on the kitchen table and makes his way to the bedroom.

Even from inside the wardrobe, the wolf can hear the hunter gathering their dogs and sharpening their blades. Like all wolves before him, this wolf chooses to live in a new form rather than die in his wolf skin. And so -- when Remus steps inside the bedroom -- the wolf knocks him out.

The wolf goes on to carefully open the boy. It would not do for anything to be damaged. Hearing the hunters fast approaching, the wolf hurries and slips inside Remus. Once snug and comfortable, the wolf closes Remus up from the inside.

Lying on the floor and sore all over, Remus wakes up to four hunters, who watch him with weary eyes.


End file.
